


Environmental Factors

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 370: Beat. This is an AU where Rory is a Kiwi and Amy is a fruit bat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Environmental Factors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 370: Beat. This is an AU where Rory is a Kiwi and Amy is a fruit bat.

The forest around him is slowly being destroyed, and he doesn't know how to outrun it. He's stuck here, destined to scuttle along the ground, only able to watch as those more fortunate fly above.

He can't stop watching _her_ in particular, wishing he could join her up there. She swoops through the air, always out of reach.

He beats his tiny wings uselessly. Maybe she'd finally notice him if he could fly alongside her. But she never sees. She can't.

She can leave whenever she likes. He has no way to keep her, and he can't go with her.


End file.
